


There's Always Room for Dessert

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Some Crack, Teasing, i literally don't know what this turned into lmao, underwear shopping with dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: You and Dean go on an impromptu shopping date at the mall.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	There's Always Room for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason a friend and I were talking about how Dean would probably really like Cinnabon and that conversation somehow inspired all of this. I still don't quite know what the hell it is, but enjoy!

You sighed as you rummaged through your dresser trying to find one last pair of underwear. It had been close to a year since you last went shopping for them and in that time span the dryer ate them or your time-of-the-month ruined nearly every pair that you owned. You found a black thong shoved in the back of your underwear/sock drawer; this was your last clean pair, and you couldn’t have more than maybe 10 dirty pairs currently in the wash. Looks like you were going to have to go shopping. You put on your outfit for the day – black leggings and one of Dean’s Led Zeppelin t-shirts – and made your way out of the room. You found Dean sitting in the bunker’s library, doing God-knows-what on his laptop, but you were willing to bet that it wasn’t research.

“Hey, baby,” he smiled as you walked in and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips before he scooted his chair back from the table and pulled you into his lap. A giggle escaped your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Whatchya up to?” You asked, glancing over at the laptop screen that had now gone black.

“Looking for cases.” You eyed him suspiciously. “What!? I swear I was.”

“Mmm’kay. Whatever you say. Listen, I need to head to the mall later today, wanna come?” You asked.

“Do I want to follow you around like a lost puppy and carry your bags for you while I watch you spend every last dollar you have on things that you don’t need? I’ll get back to you on that one,” he teased, chuckling as you faked offense.

“That’s fine, I’ll go underwear shopping by myself,” you shrugged, attempting to get up from his lap. Dean pulled you back down.

“Hey now, you should’ve just led with that,” he smirked, giving you a once over as you sat in his lap, no doubt imagining you in underwear that he’d picked out. You rolled your eyes. “Plus,” he added, swiping his tongue over his lips, “I just remembered the mall has a Cinnabon.”

* * *

It wasn’t long before the Impala was pulling into the parking lot of what was probably the world’s smallest mall – you did live in Kansas after all; malls on every street corner were not the norm. You only liked to shop for your underwear at Victoria’s Secret, mainly because their bras were the only ones that fit you comfortably and they lasted forever, but also because who could deny how cute their underwear was? Expensive? Maybe. But you struck a deal with Dean on the way to the mall that if he got to pick out a few things for you, he’d pay for everything. That was his mistake. You had no remorse for blowing the money on his fraudulent credit card that Charlie had given him, and you were ready to go crazy. The mall was small and quaint, about an hour or so outside of Lebanon. It had maybe 15 stores in total, along with an Auntie Anne’s and a Cinnabon. You were always both thankful and surprised that the place had a Victoria’s Secret at all – all the other stores were ones that you’d never heard of.

“Just a heads up – I’m wandering into every shop along the way,” you warned, as you walked through the mall’s doors.

Dean sighed. “As you usually do. Do you care if I head to the Cinnabon first? I’ll meet you wherever you’re at?”

“Go ahead,” you chuckled breathily, as Dean gave you a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off to find his favorite dessert – second to pie, that is.

You took your time as you made your way through the mall, slowly pursuing the numerous shoe, clothing, and one furniture store before you found yourself heading into Victoria’s Secret. Dean still hadn’t texted or called you to see where you were at yet; you just figured he’d probably gotten lost. You’d think that all those years on the road navigating would make it easier for him to find his way to a Cinnabon in the middle of a scaled-down mall, but no. He remained an extremely directionally challenged dork. You decided to text him, letting him know where you were; the only reason he came with you anyway, besides the Cinnabon, was to pick out your underwear.

Y/N: Did you get lost? I’m at Victoria’s Secret.

Dean: No… maybe… I’m on my way!

You rolled your eyes at his eagerness and started looking through the underwear drawers that were located in the island that stood in the center of the store. You knew it’d take Dean a minute or two (or ten) to find the place, so you took your time looking at all they had to offer. You wondered if you could talk Dean into buying you one of each pair, and then the thought quickly became a challenge that you had every intention of conquering.

“Ooh, I like that one,” you heard Dean’s voice behind you, making you jump.

“Jesus, you scared me,” you stated, before looking back to the hot pink thong that you were holding out in front of you. “Really? Hot pink?” You asked, turning your head to cock an eyebrow at Dean, only then noticing his icing covered mouth and fingers along with the enormous cinnamon roll in his hand. You giggled at the sight of him.

“What?” He mumbled, his mouth fool of cinnamon-y goodness. “Do I got somethin’ on my face?”

“Only a little around… well, around your entire mouth,” you chuckled, pulling out a napkin from your purse. You’d think that you had a toddler, with the number of napkins and snacks you carried in your purse, but, no. You just had a Dean. More or less the same thing, depending on the day. Dean took the napkin from you and wiped his mouth before taking another bite of the cinnamon roll. “Anyway… do you think I could get one of each?” You asked, nodding towards the panty mountain on the island. Dean’s eyes grew wide.

“Babe, I don’t know… how much are they?”

“Does it matter? I mean, you _never_ splurge with that card Charlie gave you. It’s okay to spoil yourself,” you smiled.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he took another bite of his dessert. “But… I’d be spoiling _you_ in this case, not me.”

“Oh, really?” You asked, a mischievous tone in your voice. You looked around to make sure no one was around before you continued. “So, you’re telling me that you’ll get absolutely no pleasure in seeing me in these?” You questioned, raising one of your eyebrows as you let the hot pink thong dangle from your index finger. “Or,” you began again, turning around to grab a black g-string that you had saw earlier, “this?” You could tell Dean was trying to keep his composure as he scarfed down the remainder of his cinnamon roll. “Ooh, what about these?” You asked, grabbing a pair of bikini style panties that had sheer fabric on the back half of them. You watched Dean’s Adam’s apple bob as he gulped at the thought of imagining you in them.

“Y/N,” Dean said in a warning tone, but you ignored it. It’s not like he could take you to the nearest fitting room and fuck you senseless – not because you wouldn’t let him, but because the Victoria’s Secret fitting rooms were _never_ unlocked.

“Oh, look at these,” you continued, grabbing a cheeky red pair, “you’re telling me that you’d get no enjoyment watching me walk around the bunker in these when Sam’s gone?” You teased, taking a few steps closer to Dean who was looking a lot less child-like with his hands and face wiped clean of icing and a lot more dominant with the glare that had replaced his previous kid-in-a-candy-store demeanor. You dangled the original hot pink pair in front of his nose and smiled devilishly before leaning in to whisper into his ear. “You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t love pushing these aside to fuck me silly. We could ruin these so fast, baby… maybe we’ll have to get more than one pair. What do you think, hm?” You purred, knowing that you had won him over by his slightly heavier breathing and by the way that he was trying to subtly readjust himself. “So, back to the thing about spoiling yourself… what do you say?” You asked, stepping away from him.

Dean let out a sigh. “One of each. Get three of that pair, though,” he said, pointing to the hot pink thong that was still in your hand. He pulled out his wallet and handed you his card.

“Where are you going?” You asked, confused as to why he wasn’t going to pay for them in person.

“I’m getting another cinnamon roll. You know, just spoiling myself a little,” he smirked. You rolled your eyes playfully.

“You know if you eat too many of those you won’t have room for –”

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. The Cinnabon is just to hold me over until we get home. Then I’ll have some real dessert,” he winked, before giving you a quick peck on the lips and making his way out of the store.


End file.
